Show and Tell
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: Dakota asks, or rather demands, that Chad be her show and tell at school this Friday. Channy. Rated T for mild suggestive themes and language.


**A/N:** Yes I should be writing the last chapter to All's Fair, contemplating another chapter for Behind the Scenes, and writing the other Channy's I promised. But when inspiration hits, I gotta go with it, so here we go.

Kinda surprised myself with this one. I once again tried to get rid of those limits I put on myself to protect myself from people thinking my writing is stupid, so I sort of branched out with this. More surprising to me than anything else was the opening between Chad and Sonny. Never really written anything like that before, so, I dunno, it's a first for me.

Having said that, this a huge reminder that this story is RATED T for swearing and slightly suggestive themes. There's nothing too serious or crazy here, but I just wanted to give one final notice so no one can say I didn't warn ya ;)

Useless fact of the day: I have not written one SWAC story where the full name Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't used.

Please enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

---

Sonny tried to contain her giggles as Chad pulled her into his dressing room, shutting the door behind them. He shushed her firmly, but couldn't help a small smile tugging at his lips as well.

Sonny's shift for the day had finally ended, and Chad wasted no time in getting down to Stage Three to greet her. She'd hoped to slink away quietly with him and go completely at noticed, but that hadn't quite gone as planned.

Tawni had stomped her foot, getting their attention, before storming angrily over to the pair and firing off a million questions. Most of them consisting of some variation of 'what's wrong with you?'. Sonny had only stared at her friend as she ran her mouth off, not sure what to say. She knew Tawni wasn't exactly pleased that she and Chad were seeing each other, and even _less_ pleased that Chad was on their set so often now. She still hadn't quite learned how to deal with Tawni's outbursts.

Chad held onto Sonny's hand, also staring at Tawni, just as at a loss for what to do as Sonny was. So Sonny did the only thing she could think of. She slowly turned to face Chad before grabbing his arm and running down the hall as fast as she could. She couldn't help laughing out loud as she heard Tawni screeching after them. Somehow throughout all the chaos, Chad had managed to switch places with Sonny so that he was now gripping _her_ arm, leading her down to the Mackenzie Falls set.

And here they were now, trying to contain their laughter, all alone in the darkness of Chad's dressing room. Sonny caught her breath and felt around for a light switch. She jumped a little when she felt a soft hand place itself on top of hers, leading it away from the wall.

"Leave it," he whispered in her ear. Sonny shivered slightly, but quickly recovered, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. Chad gently took her chin, tilting her face upwards to look at him. She could barely make out his outline through the darkness, but his hands seemed to have no trouble finding their way to the small of her back.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Sonny blushed, glad he couldn't see her doing so, and deepened the kiss, slipping her hands under his coat and resting them on his shoulders. She could feel him tense up slightly before relaxing again. Sonny smirked at this; deep down he was just as nervous as she was.

Sonny gasped quietly when she felt him guiding her backwards towards the couch. She could hear Chad chuckle slightly.

"Relax, would ya? I just wanted to sit down."

Sonny sighed in relief, sitting down and scooting closer to him. Chad placed on hand on her shoulder and another on her hip, pulling her as close to him as possible. He laid his head on top of hers and sighed contently. They stayed that way for several minutes before Chad spoke up again.

"I love you, you know."

Sonny giggled quietly at the matter-of-fact tone in his voice. "I love you too."

Chad leaned in for another kiss. Sonny smiled and closed her eyes as he did so, sighing happily. She had been completely in her element on the set today, tomorrow was Friday, and she was finishing off a great day by just being with the guy she loved. Could today possibly get _any_ better?

Sooner than either of them knew what had happened, the door swung open and the light-switch was violently flipped on. Surprised by the sudden noise and blinding light, Chad nearly choked on his and Sonny's kiss, jumping in his seat, causing Sonny to lose her balance and fall off the couch, straight to the floor.

Sonny groaned, rubbing her head and pulling herself back onto the couch. Chad whirled around to see who had interrupted them.

He went pale at the sight of a very familiar little nine-year-old girl.

"_Dakota,_" he greeted, trying to keep as much venom out of his voice as possible. "Get moving, Squirt. Sonny and I are _very_ busy--"

"Yea, yea," Dakota interrupted, waving his comment off. "Let's talk about what _I_ need."

Chad scrunched up his nose, fighting back the urge to lash out at the little girl. Chad Dylan Cooper did _not_ talk about what _other_ people needed. He talked about what _he_ needed. He'd be quick to point this out, had the little girl in front of him not had a father with the power to take his job at the snap of his fingers. So instead, he forced an extremely awkward smile.

"Yes, let's. What _can_ I do for you, Dakota?"

Dakota smiled, skipping over to him and clinging to his arm, hanging off it. Sonny giggled when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Weeeell... Tomorrow is Friday."

"Yes, yes it is..." he managed through gritted teeth.

"And Friday is show and tell day at my school."

"Is there gonna be a point to this little story soon?"

Dakota glared at him, but went on speaking. "I was going to bring in the new Ipod Daddy bought me last week. Then Charity said she was going to bring in her PS3. Her _PS3!_"

Chad raised an eyebrow. "And your point?"

Dakota stomped her foot. "She can't have a cooler show and tell than me! That is _not_ okay!" Chad rolled his eyes as Dakota continued. "So I started thinking about what I could bring that would be better. Then I remembered that Daddy owns a _studio_. Full of _TV stars_."

Chad balled his hands into fists nervously. "Where are you going with this, Shrimp?"

Dakota flashed a brilliant smile. "I want to take _you_ to show and tell!" Her smile fell and she turned to growl at Sonny, who had burst out laughing.

Chad held his hands up in front of him. "Not uh, no way, _not_ happening."

Sonny smirked, enjoying every second of this. "Come on Chad, it could be fun!"

Chad narrowed his eyes at her. "I _hate _kids. I really, _really_ hate them."

Sonny shrugged, "You _are_ a kid..."

"I mean _little_ kids, Sonny!", he shot back, irritated. He faltered slightly under the intense glare Dakota was now giving him. Chad bit his lip, thinking up an excuse. "Look Shorty, even if I wanted to go, I couldn't. I'm filming all day tomorrow."

Dakota smiled sweetly. "Then come during your lunch break."

Chad glared back at her. "I only get a half hour for lunch."

"Well then," Dakota's smile remained unwavering, "Have a big breakfast and _run_."

Sonny couldn't help it and began laughing again at the defeated look on Chad's face.

"What are you laughing at?" Dakota asked, referring to Sonny. "You have to come too."

The smile slid straight off Sonny's face. "What?! Me? _Why_?" She shot Chad a look when it was his turn to laugh at her.

Dakota shrugged. "Daddy says he doesn't trust Chad alone with a third grader."

Sonny grimaced. "While your father has an _excellent_ point, do you have to drag _me_ into this?"

Dakota frowned. "I'm getting mad, now... And you how Daddy feels when I get _mad..._"

Chad held his hands up in defense, as though in the middle of a robbery. "We're sorry! We'll be there, okay?"

"Okay!" Dakota blew Chad a kiss before skipping out of the room. "Be there at 12:30!", she called over her shoulder.

Sonny slumped back down onto the couch and groaned in annoyance. "Why do you have to drag me into all your little misadventures?"

---

Chad shut his eyes tightly as he pulled into the school's parking lot. The sound of kids roughhousing on the playground drifted to Chad's ears as he massaged his temples, desperately trying to fight off an impending headache.

Sonny smiled, putting a hand on his knee. "Come on. This half hour will be over before you know it."

Chad muttered and grumbled as he got out of the car. "Let's get this over with."

Sonny took his hand cheerfully, walking with him into the school's front office. Chad walked up, with Sonny in tow, to the young woman behind the counter, typing away at her computer. "Erm, excuse me, Miss? We need a visitor's pass."

Not bothering to look up from the screen, the woman grunted in what Chad imagined was her way of acknowledging their existence. After a slight pause, she stopped typing long enough to reach over to bin full of passes. "You'll need to fill out one of these--"

The woman stopped mid-sentence when she finally looked up to notice that Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe were standing in front of her. Chad inhaled, holding back the urge to yell at her to hurry up, when she simply sat there staring with her mouth hung open.

"You're-- and she's-- you two are--"

"It's us," Chad finished for her. "And we're kinda in a hurry."

The woman nodded, slowly handing the small slips of paper over to the two teenagers. Chad yanked them impatiently from her hand, scribbling out the necessary information before thrusting them back in her hands. "Can you tell us how to get to the 204 building?"

She very slowly lifted a hand and pointed in the direction of a building outside the office with the numbers plainly posted at the top of the doors.

Chad grabbed Sonny's wrist, hurrying outside with her. "Thanks a bunch!" He called behind him sarcastically, ignoring the hyperventilating the woman behind them was doing.

"_Chad_," Sonny snapped, following him. "You can't talk to those people like that, we're not in the studio anymore, you can't go around acting like you own the place."

Chad scoffed, fixing his tie. "Sonny, _please_, I'm CDC. I can talk to them however I want." Sonny rolled her eyes, following him into the classroom. The room fell silent when the pair walked in. Twenty little pairs of eyes instantly turned to stare the couple down.

The woman sitting at the desk in the corner, whom Chad presumed to be the teacher, smiled and gestured to Dakota, sitting at her desk a few feet away.

"Dakota, since your guests are here, would you like to go next?"

Dakota beamed, and nodded vigorously, running up the door to grab Chad's hand. She quickly dragged him to the front of the classroom.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Ready?"

Chad screwed his mouth up to the side. "As I'll ever be," he muttered. Dakota nodded, turning to face her classmates again.

"_THIS..._", she began loudly, "Is Chad Dylan Cooper from Mackenzie Falls. He's my show and tell today." Dakota made a point to smirk smugly at Charity in the front row, pleased at the annoyed look she had on her face.

An array of ooh's and aah's filled the room. Dakota frowned at the sound of Sonny clearing her throat as she walked up next to Chad.

"Oh," she continued unenthusiastically. "And this is Sonny."

Sonny smiled, waving to a little girl in the back who looked particularly excited to see her.

Dakota smiled again, continuing on. "Chad's really cool. Sometimes when I go to work with my Daddy, Chad lets me come eat lunch with him."

Chad stared at the ceiling, sighing to himself. By that, she had _really_ meant 'I whine and scream and threaten to fire him until he gives into my demands.'

"I've gotten to see Chad tape a lot of stuff and he's a really good actor. And that's about it..."

The teacher spoke up again, gesturing to the two teens in the front of the room. "Does anyone have a question for Chad or Sonny?"

One kid raised his hand up high, not bothering to be called on before speaking. "What's it like to be on a TV show?"

Chad sneered. What a stupid question to ask, he thought. What was the even supposed to mean?

"Meh, it's alright I guess," he answered flatly. Sonny elbowed him slightly before the teacher called on another student.

"How long have you been an actor?"

"Since I was two," Chad answered. "Started out small, I guess... Commercials, promos, that sort of thing..." Chad motioned to another little girl with her hand up.

"Will you marry me?"

"Never. Next question,"

Chad cringed slightly when Sonny elbowed him hard in the ribs this time. Sonny smiled, pointing to a little boy towards the middle with his hand up.

"My big sister loves you guys and she says you like each other. My mom says that's stupid because you guys hate each other. So which is it?"

Chad sighed, glancing at the clock, waiting for this whole ordeal to just end. "At first we did I guess, but now I like her and she likes me. That answer your question?"

"No," the little boy pouted, "If you didn't like each other at first, why did you ask her out?"

"Because she has great legs and a nice a-"

"_Next question!_" Sonny interrupted, mortified beyond all reason. 'Don't be stupid, Chad, come on,' she willed him in her mind.

"Tell us a story!", squeaked a voice from the back of the room. The rest of the kids murmured in agreement. Chad sighed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Fine, fine..." Chad looked up at the ceiling for a moment before apparently deciding on a story, and looking down at the class again. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess..." All the children sat up straighter in their seats, while Sonny just held a hand to her forehead and shook her head worriedly. "The princess loved to perform, and wanted to be an actor when she grew up," he continued, "So the mean talent agency fooled her into thinking they cared about her, and gave her a job."

Had the option been available, Sonny very well may have bashed her repeatedly against the wall at this point.

"Soon the evil talent agency sent the princess to acting job after acting job after acting job, and the poor princess was very tired. The mean talent agency didn't care though, and continued sending her to more acting jobs. This, kids, is what we call being 'a whore to the industry', and--"

"_Okay_ boys and girls, let's thank Sonny and Chad for being here!" The teacher flew from her seat to the front of the room, cutting Chad's story short instantly.

Few children applauded, clearly unimpressed.

---

"I can't believe you got us kicked out," Sonny ranted, pacing back and forth in front him.

"Hey, they told me to tell them a story, and I told em a story. It's not my fault their teacher thought they couldn't handle the truth."

Sonny threw her hands up in the air, clearly flustered. "You are unbelievable! Think about it Chad, think about ten years in the future and imagine we had a little girl who was sitting in the room hearing someone talk like that."

Chad scoffed. "Please Sonny, that's not even the same. Besides, who said I wanted to have kids with you?"

Sonny folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "You did. Two dates ago on Lookout Mountain. I told you I wanted to have kids someday and you said you wouldn't mind that."

Chad looked confused, clearly not remembering he'd said it. "I was probably trying to get you to shut up and kiss me," he explained. Sonny ran her hands through her hair, getting extremely frustrated.

"I give up. Maybe we shouldn't have kids someday, Chad... The results would clearly be disastrous."

Both teens stopped their bickering and looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Hi Chad," Dakota smiled, skipping into the room. Chad groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. She was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now.

"What do you want?", he asked shortly. He was shocked when Dakota walked over, hugging his leg tightly.

"Thanks for coming in today, Chad. It was fun, and Charity was _totally_ jealous."

Chad's eyes darted around the room, not entirely sure what he should do. Awkwardly, he lowered a hand and patted her head.

"Um, you're welcome."

Dakota smiled, satisfied, and sprung back out of the room.

Chad smirked after her. "Huh.... Cute kid."

He was surprised to feel Sonny wrap her arms around his shoulders and cling tightly to him.

"That was sweet," she said. "Maybe you wouldn't be such a bad father after all..."

Chad smiled patting her hand. "Yea well, let's not think about that yet.... _please_," he begged.

Sonny giggled, kissing his cheek. "Deal."

---

Hit the lovely little review button below me, please ;)


End file.
